


Doktorn dansar J-dans

by Thette



Series: Strange little drabbles [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Fem myror är fler än fyra elefanter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Crossover, F/M
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thette/pseuds/Thette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I suspect there's an audience of about five people for this. Crossover with a Swedish children's TV show, jokingly called "Sesame Swede" by my American friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doktorn dansar J-dans

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://rosemaryfic.livejournal.com/5260.html) August 25th, 2008.

Mannen i den kritstrecksrandiga kostymen smuttade på sitt te. Stockholm, 50-tal, mysigt litet danscafé med det senaste i jukeboxteknologi. Naturligtvis lockade också de svenska kvinnorna, lika vackra som sitt rykte, om än inte lika blonda. Hon som stod där, kokett, och väntade på att bli uppbjuden var mörk och docksöt, klädd i pastellrosa angorakofta. Han såg sig omkring, och insåg att hon nog inte skulle behöva vänta länge. Två potentiella kavaljerer brottades med varandra för att hinna fram först. Vinnaren var en smörig typ i prydlig kostym som han såg ut att ha vuxit ur innan han tog realen och en proportionerligt för liten hatt. Doktorn bestämde sig för att kalla honom Högvatten. Högvatten blev snabbt varse att hon var svårflörtad. Hon tackade nej till flera olika sorters dans innan hon entusiastiskt tackade ja till att dansa jazz. Högvatten hade knappt hunnit lämna henne, svettig, rödkindad och leende, innan nästa karlslok var i farten. Den här typen var en rufsig swingpjatt i en kostym, som tydligt visade att krigets tygransonering var över, och en mycket märklig tillknölad skinnhatt. Swingpjatten hade uppenbarligen svårt att ta ett nej, och lika svårt att hålla sina händer i styr. Doktorn var på väg upp ur stolen för att försvara henne, när hon plötsligt ändrade sig och tackade ja till att dansa jitterbugg. Han ryckte på axlarna och lutade sig bakåt igen. Konstigare kvinnor än så hade han umgåtts med. Preferenser för vilken bokstav danser ska börja med var väl inte så underligt när allt kom omkring. Som idiosynkrasi var det rent benignt, särskilt i jämförelse med Donnas tendens att försöka lösa alla problem med örfilar. Det hade sina fördelar att vänta. Om han nu skulle välja att försöka bjuda upp henne, visste han i alla fall på förhand vad han skulle erbjuda. Fast jawara vore kanske väl obskyrt... Swingpjatten kastade henne en sista gång, och hon studerade sina danspartners noga. Doktorn misstänkte att hon höll på att försöka välja mellan dem. Om han nu skulle vilja visa den vackra svenska flickan att Doktorn faktiskt dansar, så var han tvungen att göra det nu. Han rättad till sin välskräddade kostym, drog handen genom håret och gick fram till henne.  
  
"Får jag lov till en jive?"  
  
"Jaaaa!" skrek hon.  
  
Mitt i dansen, när de snabba stegen förde dem nära varandra, viskade han i hennes öra. "Du behöver inte stanna här och välja vilken modekatastrof som är minst illa." Hon log sitt strålande leende mot honom, och hennes äppelkinder rodnade. "Jag har en telefonkiosk här utanför, som kan ta dig vart du vill. Om du vill följa med mig, så lämnar vi Högvatten och Swingpjatten." Hon dansade bort från honom, följde hans minsta vink. Han höll henne bara i fingertopparna och njöt av centripetalkraften. Hon lutade sitt huvud bakåt, och skrek än en gång sitt ja.


End file.
